


Aye-aye, Milord

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: (a bit hard)sex without plot, A little torture-tempting, Anal Plugs, Bottom Law, Dom!Law, Dom!Zoro, Don't try ever to fuck Law, Law's trap, LawButt, M/M, OhMyGOD Law makes me so horny, PlaySelf-LubricationSelf-Insert, PlugAnal, Pre-Dressrosa Arc, Top Zoro, Uke Law, Zoro's agressive, entrusted Zoro, getting Zoro horny, or without letting the other to move, rape includes fucking somebody without explicit acceptance, sadistic Law, seme zoro, smart Law, sweet non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Law teachs Zoro not to trick on him.
Relationships: Law Trafalgar D Water, Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar Law / Roronoa Zoro, Zoro Roronoa - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	1. Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sí, Milord.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325959) by [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP). 



> A little obssessed with Law? Maybe I am XD.
> 
> I've changed the original title to "Aye-aye,Milord" instead of "Yes, Milord" since it quite fits more with the hierarchy I want to enphasise, but in the text it'll be still as the origininal... I'm not sure, so I'll think about it.
> 
> Some gift sketch I did for a friend (not about this fic but also ZoLaw): https://cerezasp.tumblr.com/post/177767947640/there-is-never-too-much-zolaw-in-this-life  
>  (I don't know if it still works since Tumblr censorship)
> 
> Remember English is not my mother language so please be gentle with my grammar! :3 enjoy.

Zoro sighed descending the stairs, leaving the crow's nest. He had just passed the guard to Robin after several hours of wakefulness. It had been almost all night, although it was not yet dawn. The Sunny was in absolute silence. Zoro made his way to the men's quarters, but halfway through he noticed the light from the infirmary creeping through the ajar door. The green-haired man tilted his head, wondering what the hell was going on, and approached with cautious stealth.

Leaning out of the crack he saw a tall figure hunched over the desk in the ward, the flex was incised in his black hair, his dotted hat was hanging in the corner. The figure was covered with a thin black coat with the word HEART above its shoulder blades. The captain of the Heart pirates, Trafalgar Law, had become an ally of the Mugiwaras to overthrow Doflamingo, the current king of Dressrosa.

Zoro couldn't help himself feeling a pleasant chill down his spine; it had been several days since, under that open-flap coat, the doctor had begun to delight the others with his naked tattooed torso only wearing a pair of tight jeans. This image left many indifferent, but the Mugiwara swordsman had only one place in his body where his blood flowed. And he was one of those who took advantage of such situations.

He sneaked into the room, knowing that the other one had noticed his presence, and closed the door behind him. He slowly approached the other man, who was silent and continued writing as if nothing was happening. As he felt the calloused hands begin to caress his tattooed abdomen, Law spoke without leaving his task:

"What can I do for you, Zoro-ya...?"

"Here's someone who misses you" answered the other, composing a wolfish smile. Zoro pulled Law's left hand until he had it just on his crotch, which was beginning to squeeze inside his pants. Without being startled, Law put his hand back in its usual position before answering:

"I'm busy."

Although the two men had shared sexual encounters since the other captain embarked on the Thousand Sunny, it was rare for him to seek such approaches on his own initiative. Although his response to the demands from the other left nothing to be desired.

"You can do it later" said the swordman, pulling Law's coat to get closer to him and give him a kiss on the mouth. From the Shichibukai's side, it was only a spike before he insisted:

"No, I'm not going to do it later. I've been trying to catch up all night and it's almost breakfast time, so stop bothering me." With a jerk Trafalgar returned to his position on the desk. But before he could pick up his pen again, Zoro grabbed him by the waist and threw him onto the stretcher.

Law swallowed a cry of rage, though he turned a poisonous glance at the other.  
Zoro kissed his mouth again, taking up all his visual space, and the doctor resisted for those few seconds. Then Law noticed the other male making a strange movement and managed to pull his left hand away in time: a metallic "click" sounded and, to the Captain's surprise, he observed how his right wrist had been wrapped with a kairoseki handcuff, while the other circumference was tied to one of the irons under the stretcher. Zoro stared at the doctor slyly, as if he had won a race against him, watching Trafalgar's grimace as this one felt himself weakened by the marine material.Roronoa straddled the older man's body. 

"Whtat-the-FUCK-are-yo-doing?"The doctor hissed, his eyes burning with fury over his dark circles under his eyes. In a futile attempt, he threw a forehand into the swordsman's face, and the swordsman smiled at that; he dodged it and then grabbed it before bringing his mouth close to the surgeon's neck. Zoro watched with his right eye as the other man's left hand moved quickly and, in less than a second, the green haired one pulled back his torso to avoid the tip of a scalpel pointing at his throat.

"You have two seconds to let me go", the doctor threatened clutching his weapon firmly. He was tired of making preparations for Dressrosa and arranging medical papers, and he had not slept well since Punk Hazard: every night he had nightmares about his former Master, who he would soon face... And, when he had finally let his guard down by finding security on an allied ship, his fuck partner simply assaulted him and ignored him when he said no. Who the hell did he think he was?

But the Mugiwara's First Mate returned a calm, confident look. The scalpel was still a miniature sword. Skillfully, he feinted and managed to slip it from the other man's hand before holding his wrist firmly over his brown hair.

The surgeon gave him a hostile look, clenching his teeth. With his free hand, Zoro began to caress the soft torso in front of him, letting himself be guided by the drawings. He squeezed his legs against the other to contain his sudden kicks and he bent over to start sucking on a nipple. Law snorted at first, trying to resist, but the pleasure experienced from that tongue was too powerful, and noticing the warmth of the body he knew so well was for him quite difficult to resist from... His mind was still refusing to put off the pile of paperwork on the table, but that insatiable presence of the swordsman did not make it easy for him. Even less so when, while biting the attacked nipple, Zoro delicately lowered his hand to his erection to squeeze it over his jeans. 

Law gasped, resisting the urge to moan for the other male, as he felt impatient fingers unbuttoning his fly and slipping into the elastic of his yellow boxer shorts, pulling off both garments in one quick jerk. Zoro's mouth moved up Law's collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva to his jaw and he began to greedily suck on the surgeon's neck, clutching his round earrings between his teeth.

The swordsman heard a moan burst in the throat of the other man, who kept his mouth closed except for the puffs of air he let out abruptly. Zoro grinned, applying himself to his task as he began to masturbate urgently to Law. For his part, the doctor arched his back in pleasure as he felt the twitchs from his dick, desperately waving his hand in search of touching the swordman's desired body as well. Zoro interpreted this as another attempt to get out of his grip, so he pulled him up and turned him against the mattress while bending his arm on his back. With his right hand handcuffed, Law ended up with his ass exposed to the other, trying to stand up on his shoulders while Zoro stood between his legs. 

The green hair took advantage of the pre-seminal fluid that was draining from his fingers to introduce them one by one into the hole in front of him, moving them gently inside to make it dilate. Law was shaking, trying to breathe between the pillow and the sheets, as he felt himself penetrated by the other's fingers; unconsciously, he raised his hip to give better access.

When the green-haired man thought the doctor was ready, he lined up his cock against Law's opening and pushed briefly, noticing the opposite body vibrating with all the sensations. When he was inside, he placed his knees on the bed and began a medium and deep rhythm, delighting in every movement. He was feeling Law squeezing around his dick, sucking it and pushing his body forward increasing the depth. Slowly Zoro became more animated, increasing the rhythm until he began to lose his balance. To fix this, he released the doctor's arm from his back and held on to the doctor's hips with both hands, charging with greater intensity. Trafalgar gasped for breath and lowered his arm so that he could use it as another support on the mattress and thus, on his four, receive more precisely each onslaught from the other male.

Their hoarse voices filled the room, their movements becoming faster and faster, trying to meet each other and suffering from the hot knocking that led them to the end. Feeling on edge, Zoro stretched out his hand to masturbate the other; noticing that he was about to come too, he just covered his testicles with the warm palm of his hand and squeezed them delicately, feeling them contract as they expelled the doctor's milk, while filling Law's insides with his own.

Snorting and puffing, Law let out a groan as the mugiwara came out of him to drop onto the stretcher beside him. A moment later, Zoro caught him into his muscular arms, preventing another attempt to escape.

"What the hell it's going on with you?" the Surgeon of Death spat. After the orgasm he didn't feel much like arguing with anyone, but he forced himself not to forget the anger the other swordman had caused him. Zoro shrugged.

"I wanted to fuck you and we ended up having a good time" he replied as naturally as possible, closing his right eye. He opened it again when he noticed that the burning of the opposite gaze has not ceased.

"<>! You come looking for me at the crack of dawn, I tell you I have job to do but you don't stop until you get what you want, is that it?"

The green-haired man looked at him indignantly.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, because I saw you did." If Law has had the opportunity of moving his hands, nothing would have stopped him from getting Zoro the slap he deserved.

"That's not the point! The point is that if I say no, you walk away and let me get on with my work. Treat me with a little more respect, there's a hierarchy that you don't care about!"

"You're wrong" Zoro quickly countered, looking at him with a scowl. "I am the Second-in-charge here, and above me I owe no answer to anyone but my captain. You are only his ally, and therefore I cannot stand against you, but I do not give you any quarter."

"I may seem to be only an ally to you only, tho I am of the same rank as your captain," Law respected harshly, "And while that title may seems insignificant to you, at least treat me for my rank as Shichibukai."

Zoro gave a mocking smile, expressing so openly what the Warriors of the Sea meant to him. He rose from the stretcher, donning his robes before the angry gaze of the dark man, and headed for the door of the Infirmary.

"Yes, Milord."

With a mocking gesture he held out the small silver keys to the handcuffs Law was wearing and threw them to a corner of the Infirmary before disappearing, closing the door. Trafalgar moved quickly, but could not reach the keays before they touched the floor. And the stretcher was glued to the cabin for safety.

Shit.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laws takes the control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second round!

Law was not seen the entire next day. When the doctor missed breakfast, Zoro thought that he might would be sleeping, exhausted from the tasks he was demanded by (as well as from their little meeting, Roronoa told himself with a smile). And at lunchtime Law was also absent, perhaps finishing what he could not finish for being resting. But when he didn't show up for dinner, Zoro began to wonder if the doctor was avoiding him. Since when was I afraid of him? It was absurd, since a few hours earlier he had even threatened to kill him with that scalpel.

The swordsman shrugged, reaching for the lookout ladder to climb freely to the crow's nest. There he found a person. The only one he hadn't seen through all day.

Law was using the Sunny's gym and, from the looks of it, he had been there for several hours: with his coat hanging on a nearby hanger and only wearing dark shorts, lying on the floor the young doctor was doing sit-ups, panting from the effort. He glanced briefly at the newcomer and then looked away, without commenting or stopping in the middle of the 30 series.

"Are you preparing to be a worthy enemy?" Zoro asked, licking his lips. He couldn't stop staring at that muscular torso with beads of sweat dripping between Trafalgar's chest and abs, fantasizing about them and wetting them with his tongue.

He noted a slight twitch on the doctor's eyebrow, but the doctor kept his rhythm without answering to the mugiwara. Zoro approached to Law, sitting down on his flexed knees and comfortably spreading legs, as he bent down slightly to catch up with Law every time his head reached the highest point.

“You know what would be interesting? Sucking on me like that, eating me whole...”

"...And speaking of eating..." a voice said behind him. Sanji's head had appeared through the hatch with a tray, a cigar between his teeth. He showed a strange grimace, between resigned with the phrase he had just heard and the seriousness of doing his job. He must have opted for the latter, because he immediately crossed his gaze with Law to address him. “I'm glad you at least told me where to find you for dinner, I didn't feel like looking for you all over the ship again to make sure you're eating, plus avoiding Luffy along the way is no easy task either, so please eat it quickly.”

Zoro stood up a thousandth of a second before Law sat up and lowered his legs, frowning. Had the Sushi Eyebrow been with Law at some point in the day, without him realizing it? How was this possible?

“Thank you, Kuroashi-ya, I will take care of it before entering the bathroom” the doctor spoke softly referring to the rice balls the cook had reserved for him. Without gesturing to Zoro, he grabbed his coat and went downstairs, picking up the plate Sanji had handed him. The cook took a deep drag, staring at the ground as he heard the surgeon's footsteps fading across the deck. When they became indistinguishable from the other sounds, Sanji looked up mischievously at the swordsman.

“So... Is it the menu for everyone?”

Zoro, who was still thinking about Law, looked at him without understanding what he meant about. On Sanji's face he could remember the last words that had come out of his mouth and he began to feel heat swirling on his face.

"Fuck you" he simply replied, going to the back of the gym to grab dumbbells bigger than him. He started doing exercises turning his back to the blond cook, who was still laughing at his expense. Tonight Sanji was the first on duty, and in reality the swordsman could have easily avoided his taunts by running away from that place to train anywhere else. But since his pride took up morespace inside him, he decided to stay there and ignore that swirly-brow while performing his physical routine. He soon concentrated on his own thoughts and the blonde stopped bothering him, feeling himself being ignored.

After a long time doing weights, deeped in fantasy with a certain doctor with tattoos, Zoro noticed the bulge under his pants. He tried to get "it" down, but the image of a sweaty Law on the ground came back to his mind again and again, so he ended his training for that night. He dropped the dumbbells on the floor adjusting his coat a little to hide his little problem, and hurried to the hatch saying nothing to the other person in the room. Sanji averted his gaze from the window, staring in amazement at Zoro walking almost sideways turning his back on him. He rolled his eyes omitting any comments, and turned his gaze to the outside puffing on his cigarette.

Zoro strode across the deck, dodging a playful Luffy who offered to join his entertainment with Usopp. Zoro excused himself with the urge to take a shower after exercising and Luffy stuck his tongue out, disgusted: 

“I went out a long time ago. I was soooooooo bored”, he said making it clear that he wasn't going to accompany him. Zoro shrugged, though inwardly he appreciated that his captain was not goingwith him; he wanted no more peepers of what he needed to do Law right now.

He quickly approached the bathroom and, when he was going to take the doorknob to open, the door moved toward him to reveal a Law wrapped in a small towel around his waist, another around his neck and his hair still dripping. The doctor looked down slightly to find Zoro, who could not help but briefly go through the body full of drops of water. When the green-haired man raised his eye to the other male again, this one turned to the bathroom and opened the door even further to let someone else pass through.

“If it's okay, Chopper-ya, let's take a look at those bands now and then I'll let you rest” the doctor spoke softly, inviting the reindeer in the the infirmary direction. The animal, also wrapped in a towel, left the bathroom without noticing Zoro and walked animatedly next to the Heart Captain until passing through the door of the infirmary, and they closed it. Zoro grimaced, regretting not having found the doctor alone in the bathroom. It would have been perfect to corner him again...

He went into the bathroom slamming the door, took off his clothes and ducked under the stream of water. The temperature was cold, but the heat emanating from his skin kept him from feeling uncomfortable about it; his erection still hunging in front of him like a weather vane, wanting attention. The swordsman snorted with need and reached out a hand to stroke his member, starting an urgent rhythm. He was feeling the water dripping on his hair and running quickly through his body, like a finger drawing on his skin. He increased the force with which he was holding his manhood, feeling the skin sliding and giving him the shivers he was looking for. He raised his head to the stream of the shower feeling it draining on his features. He opened his mouth, letting it being filled overflowing and then small trickles of water runnning down his jaw and dripping rhythmically into his chest. He released the entire amount of water before exhaling heavily, fantasizing about not having the shower but the doctor's cock dripping into his mouth.

Suddenly Roronoa forced himself to cut off his movements. He couldn't just masturbate with the desire inside his body, holding him so close; he needed to make Law his.

He shut the water and stepped out of the shower, picking up a towel to dry the excess water on his muscles before adjusting it to his waist. Once at the bathroom door, he opened it and stopped for a few moments in the corridor; he heard a voice faintly.

“...You are welcome. Good night, Law” the little mugiwara doctor closed gently the door of the infirmary and walked unevenly towards the men's bedroom, tired from the long day. His steps soon were lost and Zoro took the opportunity to quickly leave the bathroom and approach the infirmary. There he opened the door without knocking and closed it behind him, making sure to latch it - not as if he could prevent Law from teleporting to the other way, but rather to avoid interruptions. The surgeon was, like the night before, on the desk; lots of papers were piling up in one side and he had his head down again on the one he was filling. Zoro was a little disappointed to see that Law was already dressed and that he had left his coat on that night. He smirked- better for me, so I´ll be able to undress him again.

Before he could move from the door, the swordsman felt the doctor's neck muscles tighten at the latch, making no further movement. A second later, Law spoke:

-Before you return the same way you went through yesterdar, Roronoa-ya, I inform you that I have work to do, so it's time for you to open the lock and to go back the way you've came.” His tone was trying to be neutral, but the green-haired man could feel the coldness that came out next to the words. Feeling challenged, the swordsman strode across the room to reach the Captain and spun the chair he was on.

-No way, after how horny you've had me today.

Zoro grabbed the doctor by the lapels of his coat and kissed him passionately, ignoring the bites of fury his lips received. The swordman stopped every blow his prey's arms threw at him as he spun him around with a swift movement. Law's teeth were still gripping his lower lip firmly when he landed on the bed, so Zoro let himself go following the other. The green-haired man's eyes searched for the cuffs quickly when he felt the doctor's thumbs on his chest emitting electric vibrations that increased rapidly. Facing the impending electric shock, Zoro managed to catch the right wrist with the handcuffs, then he bent down to secure it under the stretcher.

As Law's skin brushed against the metal, the electrical vibration instantly disappeared and the surgeon's throat made a guttural sound of frustration. Without giving up, and like the night before, he raised his left hand towards the bedside table. Zoro foresaw it and grabbed Law's wrist, struggling for a few seconds and making the scalpel that had been reached by the tattooed fingers to slide to the ground, after lightly brushing his hand making a shallow cut. The swordsman secured Trafalgar's left hand on the mattress as he glanced around the room. The table where the scalpel had rested had the top drawer slightly open; a metallic sheen greeted the swordman from within. Zoro, with a confident gesture, reached for another pair of handcuffs and they were secured at Law's wrist and under the stretcher, as well as the first one was.

The green-haired man was finally able to stand up on the tattooed body before he stumbled on the doctor's long legs; Law has begun to open them with force, very bad intentions towards his attacker. His mouth was open, letting out small sounds of complaint as he concentrated all his energy on hitting the kicks on Zoro. Then Zoro slid down through the long appendages until he found the feet, which he held tightly together. A slight puncture in his leg made him turn his eye towards the foot of the bed finding that the stretcher now had clean safety bands, a kind of belt for patients with restless limbs. "This should had been what he and Chopper were discussing about", Zoro concluded. So fucking convenient. He used one arm to paralyze the surgeon's legs, who had watched his intentions, and tied them with the strap until Trafalgar was unable to lift his ankles.

Zoro looked up at his companion, triumphant and with a lustful aura. He slid his body over the other one's until his face was a few inches from Law's.

"I finally have you", Roronoa whispered with an arrogant smile. The doctor showed his teeth angrily, making the attempt to pounce on the other male. The chains on his arms clinked preventing it, and the bed gave a slight shake but not moving an inch. Law looked at his restraints, realizing that it was completely impossible for him to move, and met Zoro's gaze again.

Suddenly, the surgeon's grimace of hate twisted into a terrible smile.

“No, you are wrong: I have you.”

Before Zoro could understand the fullness of his words, Law whispered quickly Room and Shambles. Now it was the doctor who was leaning on the swordsman, just inches from his bewildered face.

"You are so manipulable, Roronoa ..." he said in a calm voice. Carefully he got up from the stretcher and walked to the side of the room. What appeared to be washed and sterilized bandages were hanging on a small tray on a thin rope. Law took the shortest one, poured the liquid from a nearby vial and skillfully covered the small cut that the scalpel had caused on his hand. "He had it all calculated", Zoro surprised himself thinking. He grunted at the doctor.

"What the hell is going on?" He roared. The handcuffs were tighter than he could be comfortable with because Law had narrower wrists and less muscle bulging in his arms. Law turned to him as he finished fastening the bandage with pieces of tape.

"It's happening that I've set you up, Roronoa." Law replied, still in a neutral tone that sparked coldness everywhere, "Starting with the replacement of the Kairoseki's handcuffs. I have them in the infirmary to control devil fruit users patients, not to be used against me in such a humiliating way.”

Zoro winced in disgust, clicking his tongue. 

"That is preferable to you using your ability to run away in every situation you dislike" he counteratttacked, still in a high tone, "It seems I'm the one raping you against your will...!"

"In fact hat exactly what you do" Law cut in, glaring at him. "Can't you understand that you follow your sexual instincts, like an animal in heat? It doesn't matter that you don't force it on me, it doesn't matter if I end up enjoying it; what matters is that you don't stop with a <>, and that's it.”

Zoro felt indignantly, raising his tone a little more.

“How can you say you don't want to, if you walk around the ship with your body screaming to fuck you?”

The surgeon stepped closer and pulled the towel that still covered Zoro's hips. He was still excited, although the change in circumstances had reduced his erection. Zoro frowned, angry at the other's movement.

“And then what the hell is this coming from?” he exclaimed, without giving credit. Law had thrown the towel aside and now he was looking at Roronoa with his arms crossed.

“Just to check if you could lower your damn voice tone, since if you wake up your nakamas they will come to see where all this scandal comes from. Maybe naked you consider better how would you like to continue our discussion.”

Zoro clenched his jaw, giving the doctor a point while keeping his eye on him. Law began to speak as he moved across the room at a steady, steady pace.

“You are absolutely right: today I have been behaving like a cocksucker only and exclusively for you. I have disappeared for the entire day to create your desire and I have been leaving you a trail of crumbs to arrive to me, attracting you to me without allowing you to possess me for reasons beyond your control.” Zoro was having flashbacks of the whole day: whenever he had found Law, a third person would appear to ruin his plans of fucking him. Had the doctor even planned that? “ According to my theory, your instinct would make you follow the trail until you had me cornered; and you only have to watch at the door to verify that I was right.”

The green-haired man remembered the moment he bolted the lock, wishing he wasn't disturbed by anyone. Again, he turned his head to face the Surgeon, who was opening a drawer out of many.

“The brain finds easier to send orders to the body if it is used to carrying out these tasks” Law pointed out, while adjusting a latex glove, “so the best way to catch you in such a confident way was to put yourself in the same circumstances as you were last night. All in the same position and, therefore, with the same results. Except for certain details “he raised his bandaged left hand before covering it with another glove, “that would give you the feeling of anticipation of my movements -which you previously knew- creating a false illusion of control.”

The swordsman glared at him and Law only cocked his head.

“What did you think? That the drawers open at your own whim? The handcuffs were there for you to see them. Oh, and it was no accident that I've asked Chopper-ya to install the safety straps.” He glanced at the stretcher, as if realizing something. “Which reminds me...”

With the gloves perfectly covering his hands, he approached the bed again and pulled out from underneath one more strap at Zoro's waist. The latter man was quite annoyed with the restraints, so he did not hesitate to turn around to make the task more difficult. But with his arms and legs clamped, there was nothing he could do to keep the doctor from adjusting it over his hipbones, just above his pubis.

The swordsman began to threaten the doctor, who had risen to his feet and was again reaching into a drawer. Before the gaze of Zoro, who could not help but be silent for a few seconds in surprise, he took out a syringe from its packaging and a dark vial from which he extracted a couple of milliliters. The green-haired exploded:

“What the hell is that?”

Law did not reply, drawing air out of the syringe with a few taps. He put the vial on the table and approached Zoro with a small piece of cotton in the opposite hand of the syringe. Zoro tried to stretch his body to reach the other side of the pallet -unsuccessfully-, looking suspiciously at the doctor.

"I am not going to allow you to put something into me without knowing first what it is!" He snapped, along with some more expletives that seemed to be appropriated. He did not know what the other was up to, but he certainly knew that Trafalgar was a dangerous man and at that very moment he could not defend himself at all.

Law rolled his eyes, backing away from the step he'd taken, and left the utensils on the table to replace them with the long bandage still rocking in one corner of the table. With a quick wave of his hand, he replaced part of the saliva that Zoro had on his tongue with the bandage in his hands, teleporting with it. Once near the green-haired man, he hastened to tie the bandage behind his head like a gag. The younger man threw unintelligible murmurs through the rag, unable to close his mouth.

"Anyway it was going to be good for you later, but that's how I'll make sure you finally shut up" the doctor explained, taking a seat next to the other. It didn't take much skill to find the marked veins in that muscular arm; but he had to dig his elbow into the other's limb to catch his movements and get the seconds he needed for the injection. When he succeeded, he pressed the cotton against his skin for a moment until he was hanging alone. He heard Zoro's labored breathing as he changed objects back on the table.

“Don't suffer, it's nothing dangerous.”

When he turned back to the man tied to the bed,she could see his eyes widen in surprise at the new device in his hands. It was a shape of what appeared to be silicone, with a ring at one end, then another somewhat larger ring, and at the opposite end a vibrator with an elongated shape and protrusions around it. The doctor moved with a speed that was remarkably so far from the time he had taken with the preparations. "I must hurry or I won't be able to put it on him", was the thought that crossed the doctor's mind as he settled himself back on the bed, at the level of the crotch of the green-haired man.

Zoro started shaking his head in a negative gesture, snorting through his nostrils as he tried again to break free. Thanks to his hip restraints, Law had no major trouble sliding the first ring around his cock until it was snug at the base. Next, he gently took the testicles and inserted them through the second ring, making sure that there was no taut skin anywhere.

When he took the vibrator with his fingertips, he saw clearly how the muscles in Zoro's thighs tensed, squeezing his legs together and giving him a look of hate and frustration.

Trafalgar let out a soft sigh, facing that look without hesitation. He spoke in a slow, confident tone, clearly stating his request.

“Roronoa, open your legs or I swear I'll cut them off to do it myself. I think you will consider it wise to maintain some of your dignity if you allow me to maintain your body wholeness.”

The green-haired man roared, remembering the damn Amputate attack that would make his legs spread as if they were slices of cheese, ending the damn gossip in the same way and his legs separated from the body.

Yes, he definitely preferred to avoid it.

Resignedly, he slid his feet to either side of the gurney, leaving an opening just enough for Law to catch a glimpse of his entrance. Law could not help but rejoicing inside himself: even when he was pissed off, he was enjoying a lot watching Zoro subdued.  
With the vibrator still in his hands, he slid the tip over the green-haired man perineum and gently pressed the round tip until it gradually entered. If Zoro was already having trouble breathing, with this humiliating intrusion Law noticed that he was becoming increasingly breathless. Trafalgar put a hand on his thigh as a reassuring gesture.

“Try not to hyperventilate, Roronoa-ya. If now it's hard for you to breath and you get carried away when your testosterone levels rise, you may end up losing consciousness for lack of oxygen. And we don't want that to happen.” He again showed that sadistic smile he had dedicated to Zoro from the first moment. He was completely serious. “Wether you cause it voluntarily, I will revive you.” The vial of naloxone(*) had been kept in the same drawer as the aphrodisiac.

Once the object was fully "installed" on Zoro, Law took a few steps back to sit in his chair.

“What I have injected to you is a very powerful aphrodisiac. I have calculated, it should not take much longer than minutes to start working, so I had to hurry to put that toy on you” he reported, returning to rest his eyes on Zoro. The latter was trying to control his breathing, fixing his incredulous gaze on the man in the chair. His green eye clearly indicated the word "murder" toward his interlocutor. The doctor, however, was not intimidated and leaned back on the backrest while taking out a small device from his pocket: a remote control. “This is an adjustable remote control for the vibrator. For your enjoyment, you will have the honor of feeling it at the intensity I choose for you while I finish what I am doing. Then, I'll see what I'm doing with you.”

He repeatedly pressed a button until the toy began to vibrate inside Zoro. The swordman cringed as he felt it starting, beginning to gasp through his gag as the intensity increased. Law stopped at level six, watching at his victim. Zoro's penis was now hard and its veins were more marked than ever, and both his swelling and his testicles' were perfectly remarkable. The doctor set the remote on the desk with a sweet movement and turned his chair to face away from him, delighting in the views until he could only hear the sounds the other male uttered.

“Take it easy, Roronoa. This is going to take me several hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Naloxona is a drug to recover the breath after a breathing depression or a lack of oxygen by hyperventilating).
> 
> As I'm not greatly educated in medical drugs, I've choosen to look after info and I've discovered this drug to put as medical data for our Doctor Trafalgar. And in case it is incorrect, I simply wanted to put it in here :3.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge never was so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Law's revenge 8D.

Trafalgar piled up all the papers scattered across the desk and tapped them on the surface, lining them up in a single heap. He stretched out on his chair and cracked the vertebrae in his neck before looking at a small clock on the table. It had been two hours since he sat down to work. The truth was that they had been long for him to do a lot of work and finished it all. He had even been able to ignore the only sounds that were filling the roomduring those two hours.

He made a smile and turned the chair until he was facing the bed. His guest was squeezing his eyes shut, gasping hard through the gag. His body moved from the rhythm of the sensations the vibration was sending from his genitals, he was exhausted from holding in tension for so long. The drug still was holding his penis completely firm and, judging by appearances, the inability to ease his arousal had long begun to be painful.

Sensing movement in the room, Zoro half opened his right eye and met the doctor's gaze, giving him a gasp. Law approached him gently.

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked, almost sweetly, as if the man on the bed was just another patient and not one he had tied up against his will. The swordman looked tired from the effort; furthermore, because of the aphrodisiac he would not be able to fall asleep until he was relieved.  
Law took his pulse on the wrist for a few seconds while Zoro kept an eye on him: although his adrenaline had risen with the mixture of stimuli, the swordsman had managed to remain calmly -as much as he could-, keeping himself in a waking state that was still far from reaching the hyperventilation threshold. Law cocked his head, impressed but not showing it one iota; There was still a lot of night to pass.

“Maybe I left this so low that you're getting bored ...” A moan was heard bouncing off the gag. Law had already reached the remote control and was beginning to press the intensity button, fixing his gray eyes on how the other man's body was writhing due to the pleasant shocks received.  
Zoro arched his back when he was already at level nine, keeping his gaze fixed on the doctor as his breathing increased in pace. Law moved closer to the foot of the bed, adopting a relaxed pose as he ran his eyes over the swordman's muscles.

"It is the best, to be attended for to your sexual needs without asking, is it not...?" Law spoke again, lowering his tone. He was pretty sure, from the sparkle in Zoro's eye, that Zoro had gotten his message perfectly even though his gasps made it difficult to hear something further them.

The doctor released the small remote control on the mattress. Then he took off his coat and folded it before laying it on the desktop chair.

“You see, maybe a comparison is useful for you to understand what I've been trying to explain to you since yesterday. Let's change roles: imagine that I am Roronoa Zoro, you are Trafalgar Law. And” he added, pointing to the green-haired body “that the bonds covering you are work that, with any excuses, demands your attention imminently.”

He paused. Zoro began to feel tension in the environment: he realized that he was not going to like that example.

“And so, up to the top that you are working ...” the doctor continued, scrutinizing each blink of Zoro while continuing to get into the role “... it turns out that I -Zoro-, came because I want to fuck you.”

At that point, he unbuttoned the button of his jeans and took it off naturally, being covered only in black boxers. His erection was rather inconspicuously marked. He covered it with his hand, stroking it gently.

“You can see how hard I am, right, Trafalgar? That's because you make me oh so horny, it's something I can't control, it makes me want to run to fuck you ... And you're also spliced just for seeing me: then let's do it.”

Zoro tried to speak, but articulating with his mouth opened, a bandage inside him plus a vibrator that kept fucking him -literally- in the ass, he only managed to let out a strange moan. Law smiled, nodding.

“I understand that you have a lot of work, but we can indulge ourselves now that we are both connected. Later, we will remember everything that needs to be done... Well, in my case, it will be taking a nap or training, regardless of what the others do. But hey, I lend a hand when needed, so don't lecture me. Shut up and let me do.”

The boxers followed the path of the pants, ending next to them on the ground. The Surgeon reached for a bottle and poured copious its content on one hand. Then, before Zoro's incredulous gaze, he climbed onto the bed and got on all fours in front of the swordman. A few seconds later, he turned around so that the swordsman enjoyed views towards his rear. Rubbing his fingers together to make the lubricant get hot, Law leaned down to find his entrance and inserted a finger, moving it in circles that caused him to gasp. He soon squeezed yet another finger and opened them within himself as he rammed at a pleasant pace. His gasps were heard more and more.

“Hmmm, _Law_... It feels fantastic...” he said, dragging the words with sensuality. “You should check it yourself...” before the attentive gaze that followed his movements, he opened his entrance using three fingers, to the delight of the other man, before ramming them at once. He looked for his prostate and silenced a scream when he found it, twisting himself in search of the perfect angle to brush it as much as possible in each attack.

__Law's show wasn't making things easy for Zoro. Although he was tied and couldn't attend his sexual desire, it increased considerably when he saw the doctor pleasuring himself and arousing him even more. And, just in the state of his balls, that was practically impossible._ _

__However, Roronoa was unable to stop looking at the other male. Nor was he was able to stop the thread of saliva that was descending from the beginning of his mouth to go through his jaw._ _

__When Law felt fully prepared and a little queasy after ramming his prostate several times, he turned his body to look at the swordsman. Giving him an intense look, he crawled over his body until he reached Zoro's left ear. There, he licked the lobe before putting it in his mouth - earrings included- to bite and suck it at his pleasure. Zoro felt the heat of another cock next to his, tempting him, rubbing each other with need. He closed his eye tightly. The tongue that was eating his ear went down his neck slowly and got lost in his collarbone, then going back up to surround his Adam's apple. The green-haired man swallowed feeling a soft bite on it; he groaned._ _

__"Do you want to have me?" Law whispered with a hum, squeezing the mugiwara's nipples with the exact force he knew did not leave the swordman indifferent. Grabbing his chin, he turned his head toward him, unambiguous that he was looking at him. Zoro did so, although he was having trouble fixing his gaze due to so much excitement._ _

__The doctor pulled away from him to go away from his body. He settled on his knees astride his long legs, over the green-haired man's prominent erection. Law licked his lips, enjoying the look on Zoro, and stroked his needed erection a few times, already tired of the preliminaries._ _

__“Do you want to put it inside me?” Law whispered, with a slight gasp at the end. He placed himself on top of the erection, settling on the mattress. Zoro felt a spasm as his glans contacted the surgeon's lubricated opening. But, before the beginning of the penetration, he noticed Law's body moving to let the erection slide between his ass buttocks._ _

__Zoro gave a quick snort. The young doctor smiled, raising his eyebrows._ _

__“Something you would like to object about?”_ _

__Trafalgar repositioned himself on the tip of the other male's cock, brushing it against his entrance. The prisoner, his need increasing, tried to ram into that tempting ass, but the strap firmly fastened on his hip prevented him to do it. He groaned. Law's smile widened, taking his own erection again._ _

__"Yes... ask me what do you want ..." he gasped, setting a rhythm as he concentrated on not lowering himself more than necessary on the other man. Then, little by little, he directed the other cock's tip against his body and sat down very slowly, inserting it gently while he continued masturbating. He tried not to stop looking up at the other so as not to miss the agony he was making Zoro feel._ _

__"Hmmm... Yes... ah~ ..." the Heart surgeon had expertly started riding Zoro's erection, squeezing his own dick between his fingers and taking support on the swordman's immobilized waist. The Straw Hat's breathing seemed to match the man's one riding him, increasing rapidly as well as his moaning._ _

___< <...Law...Law...please...untie me...Law...let me cum... >> ____ _

____That was what, at a point of delirium, Zoro tried to vocalize through the gag. His head was spinning, the pressure in his crotch was unbearable, and the movement of the vibrator was already killing his overstimulated body._ _ _ _

____Law heard the green-haired man contorting and making sounds under the tight bandage. Zoro's gaze, riveted on the doctor, had the oldest's lust gleaming to the limit. Encouraged by that image of the man he was subjecting, the brunette could helpt himself and increased the speed of penetration as well as his hand, feeling strongly the orgasm building inside him. Law came with a deep groan, squeezing as far as he could against the other man as his semen was spreading all over the mugiwara's abs._ _ _ _

____The doctor paused for a few seconds, catching his breath after which he carefully rose from his partner. He sat back between the other's open legs and ran a playful finger across the vibrator that still plugged the younger man's ass. Zoro made a muffled noise._ _ _ _

____"Should I leave you like this...? What do you think?” He saw the swordsman closing his eyes tightly, exhausted and at his limit. Law smiled inwardly. He squeezed two fingers into Zoro's entrance and gently slid them inside, grabbing the vibrator - which was still working - to slowly pull it out. Once removed, Trafalgar turned it off to take it out easily the genitals from the silicone rings, and finally he left the toy on the bed._ _ _ _

____Zoro had turned his head towards him, relieved of not feeling the pressure on his bottom. He looked at Law, asking wordlessly to touch him one more time, only once would be enough to him to finish, just once, so he could finally come, just---_ _ _ _

____A moan came from deep inside the swordman as he felt the Surgeon of Death completely envelopping his cock using his mouth, moving greedily across its length and rapidly increasing the pace. A short time later, the bandage between Zoro's teeth absorbed the great impact from the scream he released when, relieved, he cummed forcefully into the brunette's mouth. Law waited patiently for the man to eject all his cargo before separating from the other one's shaft._ _ _ _

____The mugiwara swordsman was on the verge of losing consciousness; his eyes were not focused, he was short of breath and his pulsations had risen up. Zoro felt his gag loosening and the bandage falling to his chest before Law's mouth pressed against his. An avid and demanding kiss that prevented him from breathing and whose tongue offered him to swallow his own milk. Roronoa choked, still trying to breathe, but he swallowed submissively hoping to get oxygen later. The green-haired man felt Law moving away and took the moment to breathe, slightly coughing traces of semen and saliva that were runing down his dry lips._ _ _ _

____"I hope, Roronoa, that I made it clear how I hope you should behave towards me from now on" he heard Law said, standing next to him. Zoro licked his lips._ _ _ _

____“Y-yes” the swordman answered in a hoarse and weak voice, taking advantage of the fact that he could finally speak. He couldn't take much more. After answering, he felt a hand grabbing his hair and pulling firmly down making his head to rise: two bright gray eyes caught up with his own._ _ _ _

____“Yes, _what _, Roronoa?”___ _ _ _

______Zoro licked his lips again, and looked away from those sharp eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes... milord.”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the last one! Submissive Zoro for everyone jujuju.
> 
> If anyone is interested, the plug Law uses it's kind of this:
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?safe=off&client=firefox-b-ab&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=IoVOW9buDImzkwWspLOABg&q=cockring+with+anal+vibrator+plug&oq=cockring+with+anal+vibrator+plug&!gs_l=img.3...11357.12699.0.13188.9.9.0.0.0.0.105.883.5j4.9.0....0...1c.1.64.img..1.0.0....0.JRiYkVLaRsU
> 
> And again, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? at first when I wrote it I though: "Maybe I've crossed the line a little", but... what the hell, I like it like it is xD and I hope you do too.
> 
> Comments, kudos, favourites, bookmarks and all your contributions will make a happy girl :3 See you in next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
